Billy Hatcher and the Elements of Harmony
by King Xeno
Summary: They never expected this. A dark figure wanting to cause eternal night. An army that thrives in the dark. There is only one who can help them... And he's wearing a chicken suit...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fluttershy sat in her yard, waiting for her friends. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting. "Fluttershy!" She heard somepony shout, she saw Twilight and the others running to her with smiles. Fluttershy stood up and heard a rustling, she froze before something rushed through. It ran forward, and collapsed. The others had seen it too. When they approached it was still breathing, but they were amazed at what they had found. It was an anthropomorphic chicken, a young one at that. It wore what appeared to be the bottom half of an eggshell as pants, and it had a blue band holding a ponytail of feathers that always stuck up straight. "What is that thing?" Rainbow Dash asked before poking it with her hoof.

"Caw. Caw. Caw." The group turned to see three crows sitting on a branch. They were large, and all white eyes. They shot into the air before diving at the small chicken. "Fluttershy leapt in front of it, their beaks pierced her flesh causing blood to flow. The crows flew back onto the branch, they seemed to speak to each other with each cry. They all nodded before flying off, leaving a bleeding Fluttershy sitting in the grass. They heard footsteps and turned to face something that would change them forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A tall figure walked from the forest, it was nothing that they were ready for. A large anthropomorphic raven. It looked like an emperor dressed for battle by sporting gold highlighted armor and tunic combined with purple robes to look similar to a wizard with matching silver (with gold highlighted) arm bands and a silver collar. The lower half of his robe is red. But instead of wings on his back, he uses has feathers (which are also his fingers). It wore a crescent moon crown, made of pure gold. It stared down the ponies, as they trembled, except for Fluttershy who was bleeding. It held a large staff that had a crescent moon with wings on it.

They stared at it as the creature faced them. "Magic. Honesty. Generosity. Loyalty. Laughter. Kindness. The Elements of Harmony I presume?" It asked them in a low tone. "Who are you?" Twilight asked. "I am not important. What is important is getting your friend help. My crows dug deep." It answered. "'Your crows'? You mean you did this!?" Rarity asked. "If your friend did not get involved, no harm would have come to her." It replied. "Go. Before I change my mind." It told them. Twilight using magic lifted Fluttershy who said "No… Not without her…" She pointed a hoof at the chicken. "Fluttershy…" Twilight began. "We don't have time to argue, just bring her with!" Pinkie shouted. They rushed away from the forest into town, ponies gasped as Fluttershy was seen. When Fluttershy opened her eyes, she saw she was in a hospital bed. She looked to her right and saw the chicken. Fluttershy wasn't sure who she was… but she felt like she had to help.

Twilight entered the room and asked "Fluttershy? How are you doing?" Fluttershy smiled and replied "Just a little sore. How's she doing?" Twilight looked at the chicken. "She woke up but soon afterwards shouted 'Darkness approaches! We need the hero of Morning Land.' Then she passed out again." She explained. "Darkness? Hero of… Morning… Land…?" Fluttershy asked. She watched the young chicken, and got up. Fluttershy noticed three small wounds in her side. She vaguely remembered the crows and something else. "Huh…? Where… Where am I…?" A voice asked. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at the chicken who had woken up.

"Hey, you need to rest. Stay in bed." Fluttershy said. The chicken turned to face her. "AH! I remember! I was told to speak to a princess of some sort! The Crows approach! Dark Raven has returned!" She shouted at the two ponies. "Slow down. Do you have a name?" Twilight asked. "Chicky. Chicky Flicky. I was sent by the Chicken Elders… Dark Raven has returned!" Chicky shouted. "Dark Raven? Is he a large bird creature?" Twilight asked. Chicky nodded before asking "Why did you see him?" "See him? Fluttershy saved you from three of his crows!" Twilight exclaimed. Chicky was amazed this yellow pony had risked her own life to rescue her. "Thank you… I must find the Princess. Dark Raven cannot influence her! If the 'Dark One' is restored then we will never be able to restore this world!" Chicky shouted. "We can take you to meet the Princesses but you need to rest." Twilight said before Chicky shouted "We don't have time! We need to go NOW!" Twilight sighed before leading Chicky and Fluttershy out of the room. "Girls, we need to get to Canterlot. Our new friend needs to speak with the Princesses." Twilight said once the rest of the Elements had come into view.

-FLASH FORWARD TO CANTERLOT-

Chicky was amazed at the size of the castle in front of her. They entered the castle and made their way to the throne room. The Princesses watched as the seven entered the room. "Twilight? What brings you here? Who is this…?" Celestia asked. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna I would like you to meet Chicky Flicky. She has something to tell you." Twilight explained. Chicky stepped forward before shouting "Darkness approaches! We need the hero of Morning Land!" Celestia and Luna were confused by the small chicken's outburst. "We need to know more than that. Calm down and tell us." Celestia said. "All right… I'm from a different world. A world full of sunshine and peace. That is when HE isn't there. He tried to plunge the world into eternal night. He attacked us without reason. Thankfully the Hero was called to our land. The Hero and his three friends managed to defeat HIM. Which allowed the sun to shine once more. However every one hundred years HE is reborn." Chicky explained. "Who are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Dark Raven… The king of the Crows. He will come here trying to revive this worlds Dark Ruler… I was supposed to warn her… But I don't know who it is!" Chicky replied. The two princesses exchanged uneasy glances. "Princess? You don't think she means…" Twilight had started. "I do… We must keep this Dark Raven away from Luna. To avoid him from awakening Nightmare Moon." Celestia told Twilight.

-Meanwhile-

A lone figure rushed through the forest, he avoided the attacks launched by the monstrous animals. The large purple cats slammed their hands on the ground, causing the very earth to shake. He avoided the attacks and rushed out, he paused noticing the town in front of him. Looking at the inhabitants, he couldn't help but laugh. He knew what would happen to this place if he just stood back and watched. He knew that he was what stood between this place and everlasting darkness. The Hero has returned.


	3. Chapter 2

This one won't be as well written as the other ones because I really want to put the boss fights in their own chapter. I'm using all the original bosses from the game.

Chapter 2

Dark Raven walked through the castle, several strange creatures following him. Large orange/tan frogs. Cats at least twice his size, a shade of purple. Green penguins, the tips of their wings razor sharp. Ponies were afraid of him, and they had a reason to be. Trailing behind him was an even more ferocious group of creatures. He entered the throne room, and saw the Princesses. "Halt! Who are you?" Luna demanded. "I have come here to speak with you. There is a large threat on the way… I am the only one who can help you…" He said to her. Luna walked to him slowly, before she was knocked onto a wall, by his staff.

"Fool… So willing to bring peace you'd risk your own lives? The only peace will be when this world is over taken by night." He said before facing Celestia. "You are all that stands between me and ruling over this world… You will not get in my way!" He shouted before firing a large bolt of dark magic at her. She dodged it and counter attacked launching several smaller, but faster bolts back at him. He slammed his staff into the ground, and her attacks bounced off of an invisible shield. He pointed his staff forward and the strange creatures attacked. All accept six who stood behind Dark Raven.

Celestia was being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of foes that had rushed forward to meet her in combat. There were too many, and Celestia fell. "Fools… You cannot stop this darkness… When my powers are combined with that of Nightmare Moon's I will be unstoppable. You." He said turning to face the six who were lurking in the shadows. "Collect the Elements of Harmony. Hide them… The bearers must not be allowed to access them! Failure will not be tolerated… Again." Dark Raven commanded his eyes narrowing at his hidden allies.

-Meanwhile-

The figure stood in the forest, he knew she should lead them here eventually… Chicky had made sure of that. "It's this way!" He heard Chicky shout. Six ponies came into view, he raised an eyebrow at the sight. Twilight noticed the figure in the darkness, only able to the see the outline of his body. He was bipedal that much was known, it had what appeared to be a chicken comb on his head. Other than that Twilight couldn't tell. "Chicky. You had me worried." He said, Twilight was surprised at how young he sounded. The figure revealed itself, causing the six to gasp. It was a human, he had blonde hair that poked out from underneath a helmet that the Chicken comb was attached to. His shirt was all white, he had a red ascot, his pants were light blue, he wore dark blue gloves that allowed his fingers to poke though, he wore blue shoes that had what appeared to be a brown strap that went up to his knees. He had big blue eyes, they seemed to shine with courage. "Billy!" Chicky shouted happily, wrapping the human in a hug. "These are the bearers?" Billy asked. "Yep, I'm so glad you got here Billy! They wouldn't have stood a chance without you!" Chicky shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked. "All they are is a bunch of stupid birds!" She added before a tree nearly fell on her. The Mane Six saw something that had never seen in Ponyville personally. A penguin, it seemed different, it had a crescent moon on its belly. It rushed at them, spinning like a top, slashing with its wings. Billy threw something at it when it had gotten dizzy and stopped. It slammed into the penguin's face, causing it to do a flip before it was enveloped in a fury of feathers, it turned back into a crow. "Was that…?" Twilight began. "A crow? Yes." Billy responded the object he had slung now having returned to him. It was an egg, it was about the size of a pony. It was white with blue spots on it.

"Is that…?" Rarity had begun. "An egg? Yes. I use them for fighting crows, don't worry these ones don't have anything in them. Other ones do back in Morning Land." Billy explained. "How do you hatch them?" Twilight asked. "Well I'm not even sure how this works but sometimes when you defeat a crow it drops fruit. You simply roll the egg over the fruit and the egg will grow, when it's fully grown I just let out a rooster call and it hatches… Pretty strange I know. Now then, Chicky tells me you've seen Dark Raven…" Billy started but was interrupted by what sounded like a loud clap of thunder. Darkness started to fill the sky… No not darkness… It was the night sky. "It should be the middle of day!" Twilight shouted. "Oh-no! We're too late!" Chicky shouted. "No we aren't! We need to find what can help bring light back to this world!" Billy shouted before rushing off with the Mane Six following behind him.

Twilight ran into the library and grabbed a wooden box, she opened it see it was empty. "NO! They got the Elements!" Twilight shouted. "If these Elements of Harmony are they key than we need to find them!" Billy shouted, before noticing something, there was chest with the crow symbol on it. He rushed forward only to several large purple cat crows appear. The tried to slam their hands on him but he was able to dodge. One started to spasm, until I fell over. Twilight was behind it she had used magic to attack. The chest opened revealing the Element of Kindness. Fluttershy walked forward and it disappeared, she looked and noticed it was around her neck. "I think I may be able to help." Billy said before taking a deep breath and letting out a loud rooster call.

The Element of Kindness started glowing it flashed brightly, and when it cleared it was day. A large portal was in view it was round with the crow's symbol in it. Billy and the Mane Six stepped in it and were warped away.


End file.
